


Cỡ Tay

by Jellyfish (DandelionAdrian)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...or is there :thinkingface:, M/M, comparing hand sizes, no kink just soft, the soft au
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionAdrian/pseuds/Jellyfish
Summary: Khi Harry khá là mê mẩn bàn tay của Voldemort.Còn hắn ta thì miễn cưỡng chiều chuộng cậu.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	Cỡ Tay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hand Size](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662238) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



Khi còn học ở Hogwarts, Harry chưa bao giờ hiểu được sự ám ảnh của lũ con gái với những bàn tay.

Đám con gái thường cười khúc khích và đỏ mặt khi túm tụm lại bàn tán về bàn tay của một _thằng con trai_ nào đấy—“Ôi _bàn tay_ của ảnh,” bọn họ sẽ thì thầm bằng cái giọng ríu rít kì cục thường khiến Harry ngượng ngùng và gai hết cả người, rồi lập tức chỉ muốn phắn xa khỏi chỗ đó để không phải lỡ tai nghe được đoạn tiếp theo—còn khi bọn họ nói về bàn tay của _con gái_ thì, ừm, cứ như có một loại mật ngữ quốc tế nào đó có thể vượt qua mọi rào cản về tuổi tác, ngôn ngữ, và thậm chí là ác cảm giữa các Nhà:

Một đứa con gái sẽ đưa bàn tay của mình lên, lòng bàn tay hướng ra ngoài và mấy ngón tay xòe rộng. Rồi cô nàng sẽ nghiêm túc chờ đợi, đến khi đứa con gái còn lại—cái người mà cô ta đang tiếp cận—áp bàn tay của họ vào nhau và mở rộng các ngón tay đến khi chúng trông như hình ảnh phản chiếu qua gương của nhau.

Và sự im lặng trước đó sẽ bị phá vỡ. “Tay của cậu nhỏ thật!” Một người sẽ thốt lên và người còn lại sẽ bĩu môi phụng phịu rồi đưa tay tới chạm vào người kia, “Không phải, là do tay của cậu _lớn_ thì có, nhìn mấy ngón tay của cậu dài cỡ nào kìa—” rồi thì đám con gái còn lại, nếu như lúc đó không phải chỉ có hai người mà là cả nhóm, sẽ bắt đầu so sánh kích cỡ bàn tay của nhau theo cách y hệt.

Cậu đã nhìn thấy cảnh tương tự giữa mấy đứa con gái nhà Hufflepuffs. Và cả nhà Ravenclaws. Rồi thậm chí có một lần cậu còn thấy cảnh so cỡ tay giữa một đứa con gái nhà Gryffindor và đứa còn lại từ nhà Slytherin, dù hai người lúc đấy đang cùng nhau trốn trong một góc khuất vắng vẻ và cậu chắc chắn đã thấy hiếu kì hơn nếu không phải vì bọn họ, ờ, là con gái.

(Lúc đó cậu chỉ mới có mười hai tuổi thôi, được chưa. Hồi ấy cậu hoàn toàn không biết phải tương tác với con gái thế nào trừ khi đứa con gái đó có tên Hermione.)

Rồi cuộc thi Tam Pháp Thuật đã mang các học sinh từ những ngôi trường phép thuật khác tới Hogwarts vào năm Tư của cậu, và Harry đã nhìn thấy mấy đứa con gái trường Beauxbatons túm tụm như đang làm chuyện mờ ám với một nhóm học sinh nữ của các Nhà khác nhau, ríu rít và phấn khích làm đúng cái trò so tay tương tự, chỉ khác ngôn ngữ lần này là tiếng Pháp. Rồi thậm chí đến mấy đứa con gái từ trường Durmstrang với khẩu âm nặng nề, biểu cảm cứng rắn, và bờ vai mạnh mẽ cũng thích thú trò so cỡ tay y hệt.

Nhưng đó là trò của con gái. Vẫn _luôn_ là hứng thú chỉ bọn con gái mới có.

Vậy mà ngay lúc này, với ánh mắt vẫn đang nhìn chăm chú bàn tay của Voldemort, Harry đã không còn dám chắc chắn đó là sở thích _của riêng_ bọn con gái nữa rồi.

Bàn tay của Voldemort trắng cực kì, và những ngón tay của hắn cũng rất dài. Nhưng Harry không nghĩ thứ khiến cậu không thể dời mắt lúc này cũng giống với lũ con gái khi mê mụi bàn tay của một đứa con trai nào đó, là cỡ tay hay độ dài các ngón tay của hắn, là làn da mượt mà hay các khớp xương rõ ràng.

Và _Harry_ cứ nghĩ mãi về chúng. Về cái cách bàn tay kia đang phủ quanh cái gáy bọc da của cuốn sách. Về cái cách những ngón tay sắc nhọn như móng vuốt đang hờ hững để thả lỏng trên tay ghế. Về cái cách cậu thật sự, thật sự rất muốn chạm vào chúng ngay lúc này, để tự mình nhìn thấy sự khác biệt khi lòng bàn tay của cậu và hắn áp vào nhau như hai hình ảnh phản chiếu qua gương. Tay của cậu hiển nhiên là nhỏ hơn rồi. Chỉ là cậu muốn biết chính xác nó nhỏ hơn bao nhiêu. Và Harry còn muốn tận mắt nhìn thấy nữa.

Thế nên đây rõ ràng không thể chỉ là thú vui của bọn con gái. Và có lẽ còn không phải một sở thích trong sáng. Thậm chí là không chỉ mỗi bọn dị tính luyến ái mới thích trò này. Dù thành thật mà nói, Harry cũng chưa từng phí sức đi định nghĩa giới tính của bản thân, nhưng nếu chỉ tính ngay lúc này thì có khoảng 99.9% chắc kèo cậu đang không thẳng tí nào.

Vậy nên rất tự nhiên, bởi vì Harry chưa bao giờ giỏi kiềm chế cảm xúc của bản thân trước người đàn ông này, cậu đặt mông ngồi xuống gần sát bên chân hắn, để cậu có thể nghiêng đầu dựa vào bên đùi của Chúa Tể Hắc Ám, và mềm giọng làm nũng với hắn, “Voldemort.”

Dù chả có tác dụng gì mấy, nhưng ít ra thì hắn ta cũng nể tình mà dời mắt khỏi cuốn sách hắn đang đọc để liếc xuống nhìn Harry. Cậu liền đưa tay lên, lòng bàn tay hướng về phía tên kia, rồi tròn mắt chăm chú nhìn hắn đầy mong đợi và háo hức.

Chúa Tể Hắc Ám cũng nhìn cậu chằm chằm. “... Em đang làm trò gì đấy.”

Harry thở dài. Được rồi, có lẽ trò thật sự là của riêng bọn gái phải là khả năng ngầm hiểu ý nhau mà không cần mở miệng. Chuyện đấy thì cậu có thể đảm bảo. Bởi vì cậu đã chứng kiến cảnh Angelina và Katie thầm dùng mắt ra hiệu cho đối phương cả khối lần trên sân tập Quidditch, trước khi cả hai cùng hợp tác thực hiện một cú lừa đảo trên không mới toanh và vô cùng ảo diệu, khiến Wood vừa muốn bứt hết tóc vừa muốn nhảy lên khen ngợi.

“So cỡ tay với anh,” cậu kiên nhẫn giải thích. “Nhanh lên nào.”

Vẻ mặt của Voldemort trông cứ như hắn đang nghiêm túc cân nhắc giữa việc bắn cho cậu vài cái bùa chích hay là lờ cậu luôn cho rồi. Harry, để không có vẻ yếu thế—hoặc là bị làm lơ—liền nghiêng đầu của cậu thêm một chút để dựa gò má vào chân Voldemort, cùng lúc khiến cho mắt của mình mở vừa đủ to và bờ môi vừa đủ đáng yêu, để có thể khiến mọi gã đàn ông yếu đuối gục ngã.

(Như một trò đùa của số phận chính là chuyện cậu thật ra đã học được mấy cái mẹo căn bản của trò dụ dỗ không lời này từ chính Riddle. Ha, càng đáng đời hắn.)

“Em không thể có được mọi thứ trên đời chỉ bằng cách chớp mắt thật ngây thơ đâu,” Voldemort nói, chẳng hề bị ảnh hưởng.

Vẻ mặt ngọt ngào của Harry lập tức biến mất. Và thứ gì đó giống với cậu hơn—láu cá và ranh ma hơn—thay thế. “Ừ, vậy mà em đã có được _anh_ đấy thôi, không phải sao?”

Cơ bắp dưới gò má cậu bỗng căng cứng. Và Voldemort trông có vẻ rất cáu với bản thân vì đã bị cậu làm lung lay quá dễ dàng.

Harry lại đưa tay lên lần nữa. “Thôi nào, trò này vui mà.”

“ _Vui_ ,” Voldemort lầm bầm trong hơi thở. Thế nhưng sau một tiếng thở nhẹ, hắn vẫn đưa bàn tay đang không cầm cuốn sách tới và dịu dàng áp nó lên bàn tay Harry.  
  


Harry vô thức hít vào. Tay hắn ta—thật lớn. Chênh lệch kích cỡ rất rõ ràng. Bàn tay của Voldemort to hơn tay Harry gần gấp ba lần. Tất nhiên là những ngón tay của hắn có thể lồng vào khoảng trống giữa các ngón tay của cậu vô cùng dễ dàng—Harry biết rõ là chúng có thể, và cậu cũng biết nó có cảm giác thế nào sau vô số lần trải nghiệm, nhưng cậu thế mà chưa bao giờ thật sự nhìn kĩ bàn tay của hắn như lúc này. Sự khác biệt rõ rệt khiến trái tim Harry đập nhanh và cổ họng cậu trở nên khô khốc. Nó khiến cậu cảm thấy—thật nhỏ bé. Nhưng lại không phải là một cảm giác khó chịu. _Hoàn toàn_ không hề khiến cậu khó chịu.

Bàn tay của Voldemort có thể bao phủ hết bàn tay của Harry bất cứ lúc nào chỉ cần hắn ta muốn. Chúng là đôi tay rất nguy hiểm—chúng đã tra tấn và hạ lệnh tra tấn. Đã cướp đi mạng sống. Và vẫn có thể tước đoạt sinh mạng của bất cứ kẻ nào dám xúc phạm hắn—hoặc dám đụng đến Harry.

Nhưng dẫu cho chúng có khả năng gây ra đau thương to lớn và đã từng làm thế rất nhiều lần, thì từ rất lâu rồi đôi bàn tay này đã không còn làm Harry đau nữa. Chính xác là kể từ khi chủ nhân của chúng đã thề sẽ không tổn thương cậu nữa. Những ngón tay dài và gầy gò, như những khúc xương chết chóc, thả lỏng trong lòng bàn tay Harry. Những móng vuốt mạnh mẽ thừa sức móc trọn con mắt của bất cứ ai, hay cào rách cổ và cắt đứt mạch máu, thậm chí còn không làm Harry xước da khi cậu dùng đầu ngón tay ấn vào chúng. Những vết chai trong lòng bàn tay từ việc cầm đũa phép, thô ráp nhưng vẫn đầu hàng để Harry thỏa thích kiểm tra, chúng nhũn ra cho cậu xoa dịu sự khát máu, giống như cách người ta vuốt lông một con mèo đang căng thẳng.

Harry không hề nhận ra cậu đã ngừng nhìn ngắm và chuyển sang _sờ soạng_ cho đến lúc đó. Cậu cứng người và muốn buông ra, nhưng bàn tay bị cậu đùa giỡn nãy giờ đã kéo cậu lại. Chúng hạ xuống đỉnh đầu Harry và ấn cậu dựa vào đùi Voldemort, rồi những ngón tay của hắn luồn vào tóc cậu. Và Harry, tầm mắt đặt ngang với những cái gối đệm ghế bành, khẽ rên rỉ.

Người đàn ông kia cười nhẹ một tiếng, rồi lại đem bàn tay đưa đến cho cậu lần nữa. Harry nắm lấy nó, nhưng thay vì tiếp tục nắn bóp như vừa nãy thì cậu chỉ giữ nó trong tay mình, hưởng thụ cảm giác thân mật qua sự đụng chạm đơn giản này. Voldemort khoan dung để cậu thỏa thích làm theo ý muốn hệt như hắn đã từng rất nhiều lần chiều theo những yêu cầu khác của Harry. Ngón cái của hắn lơ đãng xoa mu bàn tay cậu theo hình vòng tròn chính là chứng cứ rõ ràng nhất.

Sau một lúc, Voldemort mới hỏi, “Đã thỏa mãn chưa?”

Harry lười nhác nhìn tên kia thậm chí còn chả buồn dời mắt khỏi cuốn sách. “Chắc là em sẽ ngủ một chút. Muốn nằm cùng không?”

Khi Harry kéo tên Chúa Tể Hắc Ám của cậu nằm đè lên người mình, lần này là trên cái ghế bành to hơn, thì những ngón tay của họ thật tự nhiên tìm tới và đan khít vào nhau.

**Author's Note:**

> Tay nhỏ rất dễ thương. Một Harry đã thức tỉnh gu nứng với quái vật cũng rất là đáng yêu. 
> 
> Thật may mắn vì hai thứ này không hề loại trừ nhau.


End file.
